Unreasonable thing is love
by HP legend
Summary: SMUT: ‘Having Luna clutching at her so tightly just felt so...right.’ When Luna is nearly raped, who can she depend on: her boyfriend Neville, or best friend Ginny. Neville/Luna, Ginny/Dean, Ginny/Luna. Both M/F and F/F sex. Warning: Graphic sex.


__

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

**WARNING:** Rated M for some smut later on, and a not too graphic rape scene in this chapter. If you don't like smut, anything explicit, then seriously don't read this! I would say no-one under 18, but no-one would listen so that's just pointless.

There are both M/F and F/F sex scenes.

Everyone still reading, hope you enjoy, and please review.

This is a Ginny/Luna story, which was the pairing most voted for in my Poll. Starts at the start of the Seventh book, meaning Ginny and Luna are in their sixth year. Follows the cannon time-line, but not about the cannon, so Harry +co have left to kill Evil dude.

* * *

**Unreasonable thing is love.**

Chapter 1: Loony Lovegood:

* * *

"Hey look its Loony Lovegood." Blaise Zabini grunted to his hulking companion, Crabb. He smirked as he snatched her wand from behind her ear where she normally kept it, when they passed her, and tossed it over her head to Crabb who somehow caught it in his chubby hand, and held it up in the air out of her reach.

"Loooooneey!" Crabb shouted in her face as she tried to grab it back off him, giving her a gormless toothy smirk, "What you going to do now, call for Potty?" He sneered, and tossed the wand back to his Zabini.

"Can you please give it back?" Luna asked, "I normally wouldn't mind, but I've got a Transfiguration lesson in a bit, and I don't want to be late."

"Well guess what Miss Teachers Pet…ya goin' to be late." Crabb gave her an evil leer, and grabbed her bag, emptying the contents on the floor, while Luna jumped up trying to get her wand back. "Why the hell hav' you got a turnip?" He asked, rather shocked at the contents of her bag, which was now strewn across the floor.

"It's not a turnip, it's the seed of a Snoozleberry tree, and it's extremely valuable. Now can I have it back?" Luna replied.

"How valuable?" Zabini asked, ignoring her question, but taking the object from Crabb with a gleam in his eye.

"Daddy had to exchange his entire collection of dried Zudoot brains to get it.

He looked at her disbelievingly before throwing it on the floor in disgust. Luna dropped to the floor to try and catch it, but it slipped through her fingers and smashed open staining the stone floor with a bright purple liquid.

Crabb chuckled, and grinned at Zabini, before turning back to Luna. He cringed as she glared at him with such intensity he nearly wet himself.

Luna was usually a very calm person, ignoring other people's comments about how crazy and 'Looney' she was, and never lost her temper, but right now she was fuming. These thugs had broken her birthday present. She'd been looking forward to the day when she could go home and plant it ever since her father had sent it through the post on her birthday.

She ignored the fact that both of the both of the Slytherins had wands, and were each over six feet tall, and flung herself at Zabini, yanking on his dark hair, and clawing his face with her other hand. He yelled out in pain, and fumbled with his hands trying to get her off. Crabb came to his senses and wobbled over, grabbing Luna from behind and trying to pull her off. Luna screamed and brought her heal up behind her, feeling it meet the soft flesh between the other students legs.

He let out a grunt as the breath was knocked out of him, and fell to the ground. He was still holding on to Luna with one hand though, and brought the other two down on top of him. If it had just been Luna it would've been alright, but Crabb was big, and he was heavy, and unlucky Slytherin didn't even moan as the weight of the two came crashing down on him, knocking what little breath he had left out of him.

Luna, although immensely angry, wasn't stupid, and spotting an opportunity jerked her right knee up as fast and hard as she could. For the second time in the space of a few seconds a boy went down, his hands clasped firmly between his legs.

The blond struggled to her feet a bit dazed and searched for her wand, finding it rolled up against the side of the corridor. She hurriedly gathered the items from her bag that were strewn across the floor and stuffed them inside it. She took one look at the two boys who were struggling to get up from the floor and scurried off down the corridor.

"Get back here you bitch, wait till I get my hands on you," Luna heard one of them shout. She turned back to see him stumbling after her, still tightly clutching onto himself.

The Ravenclaw suddenly felt herself crash into something, and before she even realized what had happened she was on the floor. Luna rubbed the back of her head tentatively where it had smashed on the stone floor, and opened her eyes to see Pansy Parkinson glaring down at her.

"Watch where you going you whore; now get out of my way." She demanded in a imperious manner, looking down her nose at the 'dirty blond' haired girl on the floor in front of her.

"Hold onto that little bitch Pansy, she's going to pay for what she did to me." Zabini called down the corridor.

"What's the matter Blaise; got taken down by a girl." Pansy leered, but grabbing Luna all the same, and preventing her from escaping.

"Shut up, she hit us where it hurts, and caught us by surprise, anyway, hand her over, me and Crabb are going to show her why she shouldn't mess with Slytherins."

"Here you go," she said, pushing the Ravenclaw towards Zabini, "I want to watch though, I haven't seen a good beating since Draco left last year." She sighed before saying sharply, "Crabb, over here."

Crabb half walked, half crawled over, and looked up at Pansy, "Don't I get to beat up the midget?"

"Get on your knees, I need a seat." She said, pushing him back to the floor. She noticed he was about to complain so added: "Remember Draco told you to do everything I or Blaise asked you to. You still want to go and join him when we're out of this dump don't you?"

Crabb just nodded, and let Pansy sit on his back, looking at Zabini jealously.

Zabini sneered at Luna, screwing up his hansom features and spat in Luna's face, not giving her a chance to wipe it off, as he pushed her to the floor, and gave her a vicious kick in the ribs. "You should learn some respect." He hissed at her, before stomping on her hand, grinding it against the floor with the back of his heel.

Luna cried out in pain, as she frantically tried to escape his iron grip. She was starting to get really worried now. He just smirked and wrapped his arms around the Ravenclaw just above the waist, and picked her up, swivelled round, and slammed her into the floor. Despite the pain, Luna stiffened in fear as Zabini place one foot on either side of her, and lowered himself till he was sitting on her stomach.

Luna could feel his erection through his trousers and robes, and fervently hoped that that was all she would be seeing of it. Zabini obviously had other ideas though, and grabbed hold of the material of her robe, yanking it over her head. Her head was jerked back, and her arms forced up over her head as he pulled the robe off of her and cast it aside.

The blond was wearing a light purple tank top, it being summer, and knee length skirt which had ridden up her leg revealing a pair of simple white panties underneath. Luna failed her arms as soon as they were released, trying to cover herself up as much as possible while hitting the black haired boy as hard as she could. He was only temporarily distracted however, and caught both hands with his, and by shifting his position slightly sat on them. Luna tried to raise them with all the strength she had, but failed to move them even slightly from their position trapped between her own body, and that of her assailant.

"Getting feisty are we? Now let's see what Ravenclaw's are made of shall we."

"No, stop, please." Luna begged, frantically trying to kick him with her free legs, managing to connect her knee with his back. He grunted in pain and shock, and shifted his position down a bit.

Once he was satisfied she couldn't move he reached forward greedily, grasping at her chest with both hands. Zabini was a bit annoyed at the size of her small pert breasts that he could feel through the thin fabric of her top and bra that she still had on, but it still gave him a rush as he felt the room in his boxers rapidly shrink.

In Luna's crazy mind she was screaming, terrified as she felt the Slytherin feel her up, but however hard she tried she couldn't move, her limbs were frozen with fear. A myriad of questions flitted through her mind: 'what did he want with her, what was he going to do?' and above all, 'what would be boyfriend Neville say?'

Thinking about Neville was like throwing a glace of cold water over her head, and she did the one thing she could think of at the time. She screamed.

Zabini cringed, and quickly covered his ears with his hands, squeezing the girl beneath him tightly with his knees trying to get the noise to stop. The scream continued, drilling into the heads of all three of the Slytherin's heads, until suddenly it stopped.

Zabini glanced up to see Pansy with a wand in her hand, pointing at the girl in front of her. Her lips were clamped firmly shut, and her arms and legs splayed out, attached to the floor with what he assumed to be a spell.

"Remember to do that next time you want to have a bit of fun." Pansy hissed, "Now get on with it."

"But...surely someone heard, we should memory her and get out..." Zabini stuttered, coming to his senses.

Pansy laughed harshly, "You're really hopeless aren't you, I cast a sound charm ages ago. Now do it!"

He glared at Pansy, and then down at Luna, who was throwing her head from side to side, thrashing her body recklessly trying to escape the invisible restraints Pansy had placed on her.

He moved his hands back onto her torso, slowly running them up underneath her top, moving it over her head, and casting it to one side. He fumbled with the clasp on her pale blue bra, for a moment, but abandoning it, and instead ripping the material and throwing the broken item aside with the rest. The material had cut into Luna's pale skin where it had been pulled and forced to break, leaving red marks along her chest. Zabini ignored this and greedily rubbed her small pale breasts, roughly teasing the pale pink nipple between two fingers.

Luna didn't mind the pain, it had been much worse at the ministry a few years back. She didn't mind the embarrassment that much. People were always bullying, laughing at her, or stealing her clothes. A prank that some boys in her year had pulled a few years back was much more embarrassing simply down to the fact that all of Ravenclaw house had witnessed the prank which involved her being naked. No, the one thing Luna couldn't take was the pleasure, and the sense of betrayal that came with it.

She had been going out with Neville since the start of the year, and the two had become extremely close. She was angry with herself as she felt her body relax and become slightly aroused as the Slytherin continued paying attention to her breasts. She was almost glad that she couldn't speak as she was sure she would have let out a moan of pleasure as Zabini ran his hands down her bare body, meeting resistance at the waistline of her skirt.

Luna frantically tried to stop him, but he forced his weight down on her, stomping out the smallest of struggles that she could manage in her current position.

Luna watched helplessly as Zabini yanked down her skirt, fully revealing the small pair of white panties, the small piece of material being all that stood between the Slytherin and her innocence. Luna watched as if in a dream, no a nightmare as he closed his arms around the piece of thin white material.

"What the hell!"

The voice seemed distant to Luna, who had withdrawn into herself, letting the colour and strange sensations wash over her as she attempted to hide from the pain, shock, anger, and fear. Despite this Luna felt a sense of familiarity in the voice. 'Maybe they were here to save her, maybe it was Neville.' She felt the hope drive all the other feelings away, and let out a spasm of movement.

"Get away Blood Traitor, can't you see we're busy." Zabini sneered, motioning to Crabb to get rid of the intruder. He returned back to Luna, reaching between her legs once again.

"Stop!" Luna heard the voice call out again.

Zabini just laughed, but stopped abruptly when a loud thump sounded behind him as Crabb fell to the floor. Zabini motioned to Pansy who threw him his wand which he caught deftly.

"I wouldn't do that..." Ginny grinned as Zabini raised an eyebrow, the sneer stuck to his face slipped a bit as he heard a rumbling slowly getting louder, "...Lessons have just finished."

Zabini snapped shut his gaping mouth, and glanced at his watch. 'The brat was right.' He and Pansy quickly sprinted off down the corridor, just managing to doge the flurry of spells the angry red-head sent after them.

Ginny tried to pull Luna to her feet, but met the resistance of the spell. She quickly cast the counter, grabbed the ripped bra and skirt along with Luna's bag off the floor. Not having either the strength or the time to carry her friend as well, she cast a levitating charm on her, and set off down the corridor to the room at the end.

She made it just in time, managing to shut the door and lock it before the stampede of students rounded the corner at the other end of the corridor. Dropping the things she had managed to rescue on the floor, she gently lowered Luna to the floor.

Ginny held out a hand to steady Luna, but wasn't prepared for both her arms to be flung around her, clasping the two girls tightly together. They collapsed onto the hard carpeted floor, Luna sobbing uncontrollably into Ginny's robe.

Despite the situation, Ginny blushed slightly when she realized Luna was still only wearing a thin strip of fabric between her legs, and hurriedly took of her school robe and draping it round the smaller girl's shoulders.

Ginny put an arm around the blond, hugging her close, letting Luna snuggle up to her. Ginny smiled down at Luna who was curled up tightly in a ball, her head resting in Ginny's lap.

She should probably take Luna to the hospital wing in a bit; the sound of people on the other side of the door had slowly lessened. She didn't move though. 'Having Luna clutching at her so tightly just felt so...right, that she didn't want to move' She quickly shook her head, telling herself she would go in a bit when Luna was ready, so she wouldn't have to carry or levitate her there, secretly enjoying the sensation.

* * *

Sorry about this being a bit random, I don't know what I was thinking when I was typing, hopefully the next chapter will be better...


End file.
